


Where do we go next?

by perfect_forgery



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, and we stan, oblivious 13 is oblivious, yasmin is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Yasmin Khan is in love with the doctor, Ryan wants to help them get together. but, he isn't the best at being a wing man. he's more of a 'good luck see you later' man.





	Where do we go next?

"You like her, don't you?” Ryan questioned

Yasmin had just pulled up to Ryan’s house and had been getting out of her car when he suddenly appeared  
“Like who?” she asked, fumbling with the key fob to lock her door  
“The doctor”  
“Of course i like her, she’s my friend. Just like you are” Yaz smiled as she patted Ryan on the shoulder. He quickly shook her hand off  
“I don't mean in a friendly kind of way, i mean it in a you fancy her kind of way”  
“Oh,” she muttered. Yasmin couldn't lie, she was absolutely mad about the doctor. The way she could be kind to everyone, the way her eyes filled with pure wonder in every situation, the way she always knew what to do. “Is it that obvious?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thanks for not being blunt about it”   
“I'm good at not being blunt, i am” Ryan smiled “so what’s the plan?”  
“The plan?”  
“The plan to get you and the doctor together”  
“You mean you’re not weird about this?” Yasmin asked, slightly surprised  
“Course not, why would i be?”  
“Some people can be, y’know, iffy about it”  
“Well i ain’t some people. Anyway, plan time”

The two friends went inside and began to craft a plan. A plan to try and get the doctor to fall in love with yasmin. A few hours later, they heard the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS appearing in Ryan’s garden. A sound that was quickly followed by the sound of someone stumbling and falling  
“Since when do you have rocks in your yard, Ryan?” The Doctor said as she picked herself up off the floor  
“Since i moved in, doctor” Ryan replied, stifling a laugh  
“You alright, love?” Yaz asked. She ran over to help the doctor to her feet  
“Love? You sound like a proper copper now, PC Khan” the doctor chuckled. Yasmin felt the heat rise to her face “anyway, you two ready to go?”  
“Crap, i left my key inside” Ryan sighed “you two wait inside the TARDIS, i’ll only be a sec” He gave a very nervous Yaz a subtle thumbs up before dashing inside his house. It was at that moment that Yasmin realised how stupid the plan was. Ryan was simply going to leave the two women alone together, only coming back to the TARDIS if Yaz came to get him. She was considering going to get him now...

The Doctor took Yaz by the hand and began to very gently pull her into the blue police box before them. The inside was quietly humming as the doctor released Yas and began to stroke the console.  
“You're the first one in, that means it’s your choice on what kind of adventure we go on” the Doctor smiled  
Yaz took a deep breath “Do you know anywhere particularly romantic?”  
“Romantic? Why, do you have a date?”  
“Not yet” Yasmin muttered as she leant against the console next to the doctor’s hand  
“Who were you going to ask out? Do i know them?” the doctor suddenly gasped “is it Ryan? I thought the two are you were just friends”  
It’s not Ry, the guy’s like my brother. But yeah, you know them”  
“Someone i know that isn’t Ryan? Now that’s an adventure” She looked deep into Yasmin’s eyes before slowly leaning forward. Yaz followed the motion but the doctor stopped short “you’ve completely stumped me Yaz, that is unless Bill is about to step through the door all of a sudden”  
“Who’s Bill?”  
“She was a student of mine back when i was a teacher”  
“You were a teacher?”  
“Last regeneration, yeah. It was quite fun if i’m being honest. Better than the last school i taught at, that one gave kids evil chips to make them super smart. Quite the adventure”

Yasmin couldn't help but start laughing, she loved the way her doctor went off about the lives she had lived. She had been on countless adventures, and Yaz could see the way her whole body jumped at the chance to tell her stories of the past.  
“Have you ever been in love, doctor?”  
“Twice” She said, barely above a whisper   
“What happened?”  
“What always happens, they left. This life, the things i do, can get to be a bit much for some people. Everyone goes eventually”  
“I don't think i will, I like being around you too much” Yasmin smiled  
“And what exactly have i done to win the affection of Yasmin Khan?” The Doctor gave a half-hearted chuckle, she wiped away the tears that had began to form in her eyes as Yasmin took her by the hands and gave her a warm look  
“You're you, doctor” Yasmin grinned “you are so strong, and funny, and brave, and right, and just bloody amazing. How could i not fall in love with you?”  
“You’re in love with me?”  
“I wasn’t planning on telling you like this but i suppose it’s a bit late now. Yeah, i love you Doctor”

Yasmin felt a warm hand touch the bottom of her jaw as she looked away. The doctor pulled her forward as gently as she could and pressed her lips against Yasmin’s. Both women melted into each other, neither of them had realised how desperate they had been for the other’s touch. It was a long kiss, warm and gentle, exactly what they had both been looking for. After a few moment, the doctor broke away.

“So, about that romantic getaway”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you want to see more Thasmin content then please consider checking out my Tumblr page: https://doctor-dyke.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
